On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Pliée de douleurs, Mal cherche à obtenir de l'aide, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.**

* * *

Je n'avais pas écrit de fic depuis longtemps, vraiment longtemps. Alors pardonnez-moi si elle n'est pas à la hauteur des attentes. Mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir écrire de nouveau. Alors je vous laisse à la lecture. Have Fun.

* * *

Voilà deux ans que Ben et Mal s'étaient dit oui pour la vie. Et cette vie s'écoulait paisiblement pour leur plus grand bonheur. La plupart des gens de l'Ile de l'oubli s'étaient plutôt bien accommodés à Auradon. Pourtant, alors que le soleil d'Auradon brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, près du lac enchanté, Mal était en souffrance. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que terrifiée elle se glissait dans le lac persuadée d'être victime d'une malédiction. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la magie du lac pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle n'osait pas non plus aller voir la bonne fée surtout après leur violent désaccord de la semaine précédente au sujet des pouvoirs de la jeune reine. Pourtant quand elle se rendit compte de la magie ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle en sortie. La douleur était terrible. Une fois, sur la berge, elle prit sa forme de dragon et s'envolant pour prendre la direction de chez Evie. Elle ne savait pas où aller, Ben était en déplacement à l'étranger et elle ne voulait pas déranger ses beaux-parents.

« Evie ! »

Elle venait de se poser dans le jardin de la jeune couturière aux cheveux bleus et vit que celle-ci était installé dans la véranda, planchant sur un modèle de robe avec Doug son compagnon. Entendant son amie, les deux sortirent au chevet de Mal.

« Mal qu'est ce qui se passe ?

–J'ai mal, Evie. Terriblement mal. »

Evie soutint son amie à l'aide de Doug et entreprit de la conduire à l'intérieur. Mais avant de pouvoir passer la porte, Mal se mit à hurler avant de se transformer en dragon une nouvelle fois. Elle prit son envol pour disparaitre dans le ciel d'Auradon.

« Il faut prévenir Ben !

–Ben est à l'étranger, Evie.

–Quelqu'un alors… Mal ne va pas bien. Il faut la retrouver, nous n'y arriverons pas seuls.

–Allons au château. Belle et Adam pourront nous aider. »

* * *

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent essoufflés au château, Belle et Adam étaient en entretien avec Hadès, le père de Mal et la discussion semblait plutôt houleuse.

« Vos majestés… »

Evie avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, d'autant qu'elle tentait de réguler la panique qui montait en elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette histoire.

« Bon… Je vais vous laisser, clama Hadès prenant la direction de la sortie.

–Non restez, c'est au sujet de Mal.

–Qui a-t-il ? »

Il était inquiet, ses dernières années, il avait pris le temps de nouer un lien avec sa fille, lui apprenant notamment à maitriser ses pouvoirs, aussi bien ceux qu'elle avait hérité de Maléfique que les siens. Il avait pu se rendre compte que la jeune femme couvait une puissante magie au fond d'elle-même, et qu'elle n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée. Doug reprit la parole, sortant Hadès de ses pensées.

« Elle est passée chez Evie, elle… elle semblait souffrir énormément. Puis elle s'est transformée et a pris la fuite.

–Son hurlement a déchiré l'air. Il faut l'aider, si elle souffre d'une malédiction…

–Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, l'interrompit Hadès. C'est ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à ses majestés. Grrr. Décrit-moi comment elle était quand tu l'as vu ?

–Je ne crois pas que ce soit important, Hadès, voulu intervenir Belle.

–Bien au contraire. Il faut intervenir intelligemment. Mal est une sorcière vraiment très puissante. Evie, donne-moi plus de détails.

La jeune femme se calma et se repassa la scène dans son esprit.

« Elle était pliée en deux de douleurs.

–Comment était son ventre ? Insista le seigneur des ténèbres.

–Je ne sais pas. Elle se tenait le ventre, je n'ai pas bien vue. Sa robe était trempée.

–Si elle pense à une malédiction, elle a dû tenter d'aller au lac enchanté, s'exprima Adam.

–Combien de fois, je vais vous répéter que ma fille n'est pas maudite ! »

En colère les cheveux d'Hadès s'enflammèrent. Fermant les yeux un instant il maitrisa sa colère pour pouvoir reprendre son explication.

« Par contre, la Bête, je tuerais bien votre fils.

–Je vous demande pardon ?

–Mal est probablement… Mal est à moitié déesse, à moitié dragonne. Et connaissant Maléfique, elle n'a pas dû parler de ses origines à Mal. Bon sang ! Maudite soit cette sorcière !

–Quel est le rapport avec mon fils ? »

Belle s'emporta de colère contre cet homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir à bout de son explication.

« J'y viens, ne m'interrompez pas ! »

La chevelure d'Hadès venait de s'enflammer une nouvelle fois.

« Mal est née dans un œuf ! Mal est née dans un putain d'œuf ! Maléfique a failli en mourir au point de réussir à prendre forme de dragon sur l'ile de l'oublie malgré votre maudite barrière pour pondre. Mal est une hybride et a accès à sa magie.

–Vous voulez dire que Mal est… enceinte ?

–Oui c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire. Votre reine devrait bientôt pondre. Et si vous voulez que votre Royaume ait un héritier il faut là retrouver pour lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne brise l'œuf dans la panique. Car si j'ai raison, et je ne pense pas avoir tort. Cet œuf sera le seul et l'unique. Il aurait peut-être fallu consulter les grimoires quand vous avez compris que votre reine était un dragon. Et encore plus en laissant ses majestés décider de concevoir un héritier.

–Okay… Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrompit Evie. Combien de temps avons-nous devant nous ?

–Si je me fie au fait qu'elle peut encore prendre forme humaine et mais que cela est douloureux, je dirais trois jours avant la ponte. Elle devra être mise en sécurité à ce moment-là car elle ne bougera plus de son… nid.

Les quatre n'émirent pas une parole l'espace d'un instant. La nouvelle était dure à assimiler. Belle se traitait d'idiote. Ce n'était pas parce que la naissance de Ben s'était bien passé que… mais pourquoi son fils ne l'avait pas averti de son désir d'enfant. Ils étaient si jeune, Mal et lui. Finalement elle décida de prendre les choses en main, les questions étaient pour plus tard.

« Adam, contacte la bonne fée. On va avoir besoin d'infos sur les dragons… et il faut ramener Ben. Evie, Doug, rassemblez les autres et partez à sa recherche. Moi je vais préparer… un nid. Je veux que mon petit enfant éclose en sécurité. Hadès…

–Je vais chercher de mon côté. »

Le petit groupe se dispersa, ayant une mission à remplir.

* * *

Benjamin entra au château en courant. La bonne fée n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus en le ramenant au château. Juste qu'il y avait un problème avec la reine et que sa mère voulait le voir de toute urgence. Il monta dans la plus haute tour du château. Intrigué, il découvrit sa mère affairée à donner des ordres, pour déblayer la pièce à l'exception d'un lit immense. Plusieurs pages installaient de lourds rideaux de velours violets aux fenêtres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe mère ? Où est Mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ici ? »

Belle releva la tête de son ouvrage puis entraina son fils vers la pièce d'à côté et lui raconta ce qu'Hadès lui avait expliqué le matin même.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux ? Vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

–Nous n'avions pas prévu de… Mince alors ! »

Ben s'installa sur la première chaise à porter. Non ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire un bébé. Ils n'avaient que 20ans.

« Attend ! Attend ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'œuf unique ?

–La bonne fée est en train de vérifier mais au dire de ton beau-père, les dragons ne pondent qu'un seul œuf au court de toute leur vie.

–C'est de la folie, Mal n'est pas… Je ne suis pas… Je dois la retrouver. »

Il quitta les lieux rapidement. Il fallait la retrouver, et il avait peut-être une petite idée. Au sortir du château, il prit directement la direction de l'ile de l'oublie à moto. Mal avait beau être la reine d'Auradon, l'Ile restait dans son cœur comme son véritable foyer. Celui dont les contraintes de la couronne n'avaient pas court. Bien que l'Ile ait été pacifiée, avec la montée sur le trône de Mal, il y régnait un ordre très spécial. La méchante reine était montée sur le trône et mis en place un conseil des sages. Depuis elle gouvernait étrangement avec beaucoup de diplomatie. Montant à l'ancien appartement de la jeune femme, il découvrit des traces de brulures récentes. Cela confirmait que Mal devrait être là.

« Mal »

Il entra dans l'appartement en l'appelant une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme était dos à lui. S'observant dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas seule, dans la pièce se trouvait également Hadès et Evie. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets et bleus se retourna vers lui. Elle portait une robe qu'Evie avait dû confectionner pour elle en vitesse et portait l'Ambre d'Hadès autour de son coup mais ce qui le marqua le plus était son ventre rond. Il avait du mal à réaliser, elle semblait enceinte de neuf mois. La robe d'Evie l'a mettait en valeur, un magnifique drapé mauve lacé sous la poitrine avec une ceinture tressée dorée. Elle était littéralement radieuse.

« Oh Ben… »

Elle parcourra l'espace entre eux, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ben »

Il la serra dans ses bras lui posant un délicat baiser dans les cheveux.

« Les brulures dans le couloir ?

–Elle a essayé de rôtir ma mère, intervint Evie.

–Ben, j'ai eu peur qu'elle en veille à… à l'œuf. Je… J'ai du mal avec cette idée.

–Tous les reptiles pondent des œufs, ma fille. »

Hadès s'impatientait. Mal ne devait pas rester ici, ça s'était certain.

« Je suis humaine.

–Erreur, tu n'es pas humaine. Mi déesse, mi dragonne mais pas humaine.

–Papa…

–Petit roi. Il faut mettre ma fille en sécurité.

–Rentrons au palais.

–Non, Ben ! Non ! Je reste ici !

–Mal…

–Mal, ma chérie. »

Evie venait de prendre les deux mains de Mal et l'obligea à la regarder, pour lui faire oublier la dispute entre Ben et Hadès. Il fallait absolument que la jeune femme soit mise en confiance.

« Mal, Oh Mal. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Et moi j'ai très envie d'être tata. »

Mal grimaça de douleur, et Ben approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

« On va rentrer au château, Mal, s'il te plait, je me sentirais mieux, la garde a été renforcée. Mal, pour moi ?

–Je ne veux pas que la presse me voit comme ça. J'ai été assez regardé comme un animal de foire.

–C'est promis. Rentrons. »

Evie soupira de soulagement.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici les aventures de Mal et Ben. Il est étrange d'avancer dans cette fanfic alors que je n'avais pas écrit depuis très longtemps. Mais je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

Trois jours plus tôt, la reine Mal avait intégré la chambre préparée par Belle. La reine douanière s'était surpassée, la pièce était à l'image de la jeune femme.

« Tu es nerveuse Mal. »

La phrase du roi Ben était autant une question qu'une constatation. La jeune femme tournait en rond mais refusait ce ne serait-ce que d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins. Son instinct lui criait de rester dans le nid, mais pourtant elle souffrait d'ennuis. Elle avait lu plusieurs grimoires de magie, pour en savoir plus sur sa nature, mais elle n'apprenait pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Et sa mère n'était pas là pour lui donner des conseils, celle-ci ayant toujours la forme d'un petit lézard dans un terrarium des appartements royaux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a un… œuf dans le ventre.

–Mal… »

Ben quitta le lit sur lequel il était assis à potasser des documents pour la rejoindre.

« C'est toujours aussi douloureux ?

–Mon corps s'adapte mais je ressens de plus en plus le besoin de me transformer.

–Quand le moment viendra, fais le mais reste dans le château, pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. »

Il avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Mal en faisant allusion au bébé. Car malgré la situation peu conventionnelle, il avait pris conscience que dans cette œufs se trouvait son enfant. Il allait être père et l'angoisse le prenait aux tripes mais il ne pouvait rien laisser paraitre, pour Mal. Un Royaume s'était une chose, mais un bébé c'était clairement autre chose. Probablement une petite fille d'après les grimoires ancestraux.

« Ton père demande des nouvelles. Je crois qu'il veut se rattraper de ses seize dernières années.

–Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice !

–Mal tu es enceinte, tu réalises que tu as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi »

Mais alors qu'il allait tenter d'argumenter ses propose, elle poussa un hurlement et se transforma en dragon. Ben savait maintenant qu'elle ne prendrait plus forme humaine maintenant, il passa sa main sur les écailles de sa femme alors qu'elle le poussa du bout de la griffe pour le rassurer. Elle tendit ses ailes avant de les refermer. Elle monta sur le lit qui craqua sous son poids et se coucha dessus. Ben vit une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je te promets que ça va aller Mal, je te le promets. »

Après ça, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine d'heures avant que Mal s'agite. Doucement il lui parla pour la rassurer. Quand enfin elle quitta le lit, Ben découvrit un magnifique œuf de dragon mauve étincelant. Ben s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. Mal grogna, il se tourna donc vers elle pour la rassurer avant de regarder une nouvelle fois l'œuf celui-ci était recouvert d'écailles mauves. Il était chaud sous ses doigts. Mal grogna une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne lui ferais rien Mal, il est magnifique. »

Il décida de s'éloigner de l'œuf pour s'approcher de la dragonne et la serra tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Mal reprit forme humaine et manqua de s'effondrer, retenu de justesse par son mari.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps sous forme humaine. Il doit rester au chaud, Ben.

–Tu as besoin de quoi ?

–Je ne sais pas trop… De couvertures chauffantes et… et que tu restes avec moi. Et peut-être aussi que personne de rentre, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me contrôler de griller toute personne qui passera la porte.

–Puis-je m'absenter pour aller parler aux autres ? Ne me grille pas quand je reviens d'accord ?

–D'accord. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et quitta la pièce.

Dehors ses parents, Evie et Carlos attendaient plus ou moins patiemment des nouvelles de leur amie. Jay, Uma et les autres n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient pris la mer voilà des mois maintenant. Il vit rapidement Hadès et la bonne fée arriver.

« Comment va Mal ? demanda Hadès sans préambule.

–Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances. Elle ne veut voir personne pour le moment, elle est très territoriale.

–L'œuf ? S'enquit son père.

–Il est magnifique et semble viable et non il ne sera pas possible de l'étudier, d'une parce qu'il s'agit de mon héritier, et de deux, personnes ne peut l'approcher. Il faudrait des couvertures chauffantes, des habits pour Mal, et du matériel de dessin aussi.

–D'accord.

* * *

Voilà quatre mois que la Reine n'avait pas été vu à Auradon et cela commençait à faire parler dans la presse. Le roi non plus n'était pas très présent, laissant pas mal d'affaire d'Etat à son père. Le peuple commençait sérieusement à craindre pour la vie de de leur reine. Mais aucun communiqué n'avait été fait, le palais vivait quasiment en autarcie pour contrôler les informations qui sortent du palais. Mal et l'œuf étaient vulnérables en cet instant. La magie de l'œuf ne devait pas devenir objet de convoitise. Le matin n'était pas encore levé, Mal sous forme de dragon couvait l'œuf, Ben était allongé contre son flan. Soudain, Mal lui donna un coup de museau.

« Mal, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Laisse-moi dormir. »

Nouveau coup de museau un peu plus fort. Fronçant les sourcils, Ben s'éveilla doucement.

« Mal ? »

Le son de sa voix laissait entendre son état de fatigue, dehors l'aube commençait à poindre. La jeune femme lui indiqua du bout de la griffe l'œuf frémissant.

« C'est le moment ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête et souffla doucement un jet de chaleur sans flemme avant de reprendre forme humaine. Forme qu'elle avait rarement prise ses dernières semaines et souvent dans le silence, pour peindre ou prendre une douche.

« Bonjour Mal.

–Bonjour Ben.

–Tu vas reprendre forme de dragon ?

–Pas pour le moment. Je suis désolé pour tout Ben.

–Ne le soit pas, Mal. Ne t'excuse pas de prendre soin de notre famille. »

Mal prit la main de Ben et l'approcha de l'œuf qui remuait toujours. Doucement elle tendit la main et donna un petit coup d'ongle sur le dessus de l'œuf qui se brisa en morceau quand le premier rayon du soleil le frappa. A l'intérieur de la coquille, un petit bébé remuait doucement prêt à pleurer d'une seconde a l'autre. Sûr d'elle, Mal s'approcha pour prendre la petite dans ses bras.

« Comment savais-tu comment briser la coquille ?

–Je le savais, c'est tout.

–Mal, tu te rends compte que nous sommes parents.

–Je suis désolé Ben. Je n'avais tellement pas prévu ça.

–Du calme Mal, je ne t'incrimine pas.

–J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Ben.

–Je vais chercher des habits pour la petite, comme ça tu pourras aller faire un tour dans les jardins du palais.

Il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas la petite avant un moment. Elle s'y accrochait même si elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait.

* * *

Dans les bureaux royaux, Belle regardait Mal évoluer dans les jardins avec l'enfant dans les bras.

« Maintenant que l'enfant est née, il va falloir reprendre tes obligations royales, mon fils.

–Je le sais papa.

–Ta femme est-elle prête à reprendre son rôle de reine ?

–Il va le falloir, elle est absente depuis bien trop longtemps. Nos sujets la cherchent et les VK's commencent à accuser les natifs d'Auradon de l'avoir fait disparaitre, poursuivit sa mère.

–Ils n'ont pas entièrement tort, maman. Nous l'avons caché à la population.

–Il va falloir faire une annonce publique pour la naissance de l'héritière du trône d'Auradon. A-t-elle un prénom ?

–Pas encore. Prépare l'annonce pour demain, je vais préparer Mal en attendant.

–J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir les amis de Mal de la naissance de l'enfant.

–Merci, maman.

–Ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

–Je vais la rejoindre, dit précipitamment Ben.

–Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

–Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai envie d'être là lors de la présentation.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Roi Benjamin s'éclipsa en un clin d'œil pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille dans le parc du château.

« Ça va ? »

Mal releva les yeux vers son mari.

« Malicia est très sage ?

Ben croisa le regard de sa femme.

–Je n'y suis pour rien, Ben. Elle a choisi son prénom, elle le chantait avant son éclosion.

–D'accord. D'accord Mal. Et bienvenue dans ce monde princesse Malicia. Mal ma mère est en train d'organiser la présentation de la princesse au peuple pour demain. Tu es absente du trône depuis trop longtemps. Tu te sens prête ?

–Oui, je suis reine, il est temps de reprendre ma place.

–MAL ! »

Le couple royal se retourna comme un seul homme pour voir Evie arrivé en courant, suivit par Doug. Celle-ci serra Mal et l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oh Mal tu m'as tellement manqué ! Elle est trop mignonne.

–Tu m'as manqué aussi Evie. »

Mal tendit pour la première fois l'enfant à Ben et sourit doucement à ses gestes maladroits. Mal avait beaucoup de difficultés à s'exprimer après avoir passé autant de temps dans la peau d'un dragon. Tout son corps lui semblait étrange. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un brouillard sans nom. Elle avait presque 20ans et elle se retrouvait à la tête d'un Royaume et mère d'un bébé dragon. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se transforma brutalement en dragon avant de prendre son envol.

« Un problème avec Mal, Ben ?

–Je ne suis pas certain. L'épreuve a été compliqué, pour le moment elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même. J'espère que c'est provisoire.

–Tu ne nous présentes pas ta fille ?

–Si, Evie, Doug, je vous présente Malicia d'Auradon.

–Elle est magnifique.

Comme pour signifier sa présence, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

–Je vais rentrer la nourrir.

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic qui m'a aidé à reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ben était à son bureau, des papiers nécessitaient son attention et de toute façon il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre que d'attendre. Voilà plusieurs heures que Mal était partie.

« Ben »

Ben releva la tête pour découvrir sa femme à l'entrée du bureau, elle était vêtue d'une autre robe violette, et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda combien Evie lui en avait conçu. Il quitta son bureau pour la rejoindre. Il était heureux qu'elle retrouve le chemin de la maison.

« Je suis désolé, Ben j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule quelques instants.

–Tu ne vas pas disparaitre de nouveau ?

–Non, je vais essayer de me contrôler. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une nouvelle responsabilité maintenant. »

Ben récupéra la couronne de Mal qu'il avait gardée près de lui, et la posa sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour la princesse, elle dort.

–Pardonne moi, je suis tellement désolé Ben. Tellement désolé. »

Elle pleurait, c'était trop pour elle. Toute cette fatigue, elle était à bout de force. Avec la peur de perdre Ben rivé au cœur.

« Tu es désolé de quoi, Mal ? D'être toi ? Ne sois pas désolé d'être qui tu es, ne sois pas non plus désolé pour Malicia. Nous avons une magnifique petite fille.

–Je ne savais pas pour l'œuf, ma mère ne m'a pas parler de ça. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose en fait.

–C'est ce que ton père a dit.

–Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai très peur. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie être mère.

—Chut Mal, Chut… Tout va bien se passer.

—Ben, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée. Je sais à peine m'occuper de moi.

—Hé ! Sois Tranquille, je suis là moi. Et ma mère comprendra si tu lui demandes de l'aide. Mal, ne porte pas ton fardeau, seule.

—Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi positif, Ben ? N'as-tu jamais peur ?

—Mal, je n'avais pas prévu d'être père maintenant mais moi aussi j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu couvais. Je t'aime Mal. Viens là. »

Doucement, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Elle avait besoin de se débarrasser d'une partie de ses doutes et de ses craintes.

« Grande Nouvelle aujourd'hui dans le Royaume d'Auradon. Il semblerait que nous allions assister à un grand évènement. »

Le journaliste semblait surexcité, l'événement avait été annoncé la veille par la reine douanière Belle. Toutefois, celle-ci n'avait donné que très peu d'informations. Dans la cathédrale, nombre de princes et princesses étaient réunis pour l'événement.

Au premier rang, Hadès ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place mais tant pis, il resterait là, pour sa fille et pour sa petite fille. Sur l'estrade, le roi Ben discutait avec la Bonne Fée. Soudain une trompette retentit. Mal entra dans la cathédrale dans une magnifique robe violette, portant dans ses bras un minuscule bébé dans une petite robe mauve. Chacun s'inclinait au passage de la reine qui remontait l'allée, concentrée uniquement sur sa fille. Rejoignant Ben, elle prit place à côté de lui sur l'estrade.

« Je sais que l'invitation en a pris plus d'un au dépourvu. Mais si nous sommes ici réunit, c'est que j'ai à cœur de vous présenter l'héritière du trône d'Auradon, ma fille. La princesse Malicia. »

Dans la foule, un murmure s'éleva pendant que la Bonne Fée s'approcha pour prendre l'enfant des bras de Mal. Possessive, elle retint au dernier moment, un profond grognement grâce à la présence rassurante de Ben.

« Je te la rend, Mal. Murmura la Bonne Fée qui avait appris à comprendre les mouvements d'humeur de la dragonne.

—Doucement sur les bénédictions, Bonne Fée, c'est un dragon pas une humaine. » Murmura Mal à son tour.

La dragonne n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la petite mais elle se sentait très possessive envers elle. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait gardé avec elle ?

« Regarde Mal. Ils sont tous là pour Malicia » lui chuchota doucement Ben alors qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main.

Les deux jeunes parents regardaient la Bonne Fée et les autres fées donner leurs bénédictions avant de la rendre à Mal qui la sera contre son cœur. Doucement, elle quitta la cathédrale avec Ben et Malicia pour se rendre à la réception sous les révérences du peuple d'Auradon et de l'Ile de l'Oubli.

A la soirée, Mal déposa tendrement la petite dans son berceau près de ses beaux-parents avant de rejoindre Evie et Carlos. Les deux serrèrent leur ami dans les bras.

« Oh Mal, tu m'as tellement manqué.

—Tu m'as manqué aussi Evie.

—Alors ce rôle de maman ?

—Je ne suis pas vraiment encore sûre de l'être.

—Je suis sûre que tu seras meilleure que les nôtres, intervint timidement Carlos.

—Et toi, j'ai appris que tu étais entrée en école vétérinaire.

—Et oui ! J'ai fait un saut ici pour toi. J'ai des examens demain matin.

—Tu n'aurais pas dû…

—Pffff. La famille, c'est sacré ».

Six ans étaient passés, sur une des terrasses du château, Mal regardait sa fille devant elle.

« Maman… Tu avais dit qu'on allait visiter le Royaume. »

La reine esquissa un sourire avant de se changer en dragon puis de reprendre forme humaine.

« Mais maman…

—Ressens la magie en toi, Malicia, tu sais que tu es différente.

—Je peux vraiment faire ça ?

—Bien sûr. La première fois n'est pas facile mais tu peux le faire.

—Comment as-tu fais la première fois ?

—Je ne suis pas un très bon exemple, Malicia, j'ignorais que j'étais un dragon et j'étais très en colère. Mais la colère n'apporte rien de bon.

—Maman… »

Mal attrapa sa fille pour la serrer contre son cœur.

« Tu seras tellement plus Malicia. »

Mal avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies alors qu'elle n'avait pas trente ans. Parfois elle se sentait terriblement vieille, elle avait de temps en temps l'envie de se reclure dans un coin du monde mais son amour pour Ben changeait ses plans. Elle l'aimait comme au premier jour quand elle avait débarqué de l'Ile de l'Oubli. Elle l'aimait à un point que s'éloigner de lui était douloureux. Et peut être qu'un jour, quand Malicia serait reine, elle pourrait partir avec Ben pour découvrir le monde.

FIN


End file.
